Vampires and Vampire Slayers Dont Mix
by PunkRawkChick667
Summary: Kaoru is out to destroy all vampires.Kenshin is out to destroy all mortals.Can love form between them?LEMON LATER ON!
1. Chapter 1: Fight on our own

**Vampires and Vampire Slayers Don't Mix**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Rurouni Kenshin-Will have lemon in it.**

**Hello again!Yes,this story will have a lemon but whatever...kk,on with the story!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Prolouge**

**Kenshin POV**

I wiped the crimson blood from my mouth as another guard dropped from my hold. It was too easy killing the mortals. Much too easy. I don't even know why the pathetic humans put up a fight when they know that they shall lose no matter what. I still have a mission to complete. And that is to kill all mortals, and behold the right of our kingdom and our reigning king, Hiko-san. And I, Kenshin Himura, shall accomplish this mission. And no one shall stand in my way.

**Kaoru POV**

Finally...the last of those filthes slane. I sat down and looked over at my friends. They were splattered with blood, as was I. Megumi and Misao were my only friends after our families died of those hidious vampires, and then after we met, we took up our village's ultimate sacrificing: vampire slaying. I wiped sweat off my face, sitting still, trying my hardest to catch my breath and calm down. That one vampire that I had just killed with my dagger-like swords was one of the toughest of them all! I shook against the eirily cold breeze and thought. Why were all these killers coming for _us_? I had asked myself that a thousand times, but no answer came to me. I shrugged. I had to rest for it was almost sunrise. My friends and I still had to train the younger ones later, so we needed all the rest before mid noon. I stood, ready for a nice bath and sleep. I, Kaoru Kamiya, swore on my life to protect others against the vampires. And no one shall stand in my way.

**Chapter one: Fight On Our Own**

Kenshin Himura took another swig of the crimson drink out of the silver goblat. Many years have past since the death of his mother...and it was all because of those disgusting mortals! Sanosuke walked over to him and sat beside his best friend, Aoshi following closely. "Kenshin, how many last night?"Sano asked. Kenshin shrugged. "Probobly over twenty again. I just knew that when I was done, I was full to stomach's length."he laughed. Aoshi and Sano laughed also. Aoshi sighed and asked, "When do you think will be the day when all humans are killed? I mean, the battle between human and vampire has been going on since Hiko-sama's time. And he is respectfully around his age." Kenshin only shrugged and Sano huffed. "Well, whenever it is, I'll be sure to get every last one of those humans dead!"he said angrily, slamming his fist down on the dark wooden table that was neatly polished. Kenshin smiled at his friend and sighed to himself. Sano's parents were both killed, as were his and Aoshi's. It was all done when they were young and still weak. That's when Hiko had taken them in before becoming ruler of the vampire clan. That's when they all met and swore on their life to protect Hiko with their own life and to repay him someday for the rescuing of them.

There was a horn blown and Kenshin, Aoshi and Sanosuke stood and walked slowly over to the alter where their king sat. All the vampire's bowed on one knee as Hiko walked out, his wrinkles very noticable in the under ground hole that they dug years ago for protection of mortals. Hiko cleared his throat and spoke in a raspy sort of voice, "Now, as you all know, tonight is the night our warriors shall attack the next mortal village. And I have selected the many that shall fight in this battle, for many were surverely hurt in last night's tryings. Those warriors shall be: Kuro, Takahine, Liko, Markaro, Sujiro, Hikiru, and Himura. Please will those I have called stand." Kenshin, Sano, Aoshi and half their army of vampires stood tall, ready for instructions. Hiko smiled at his three adopted sons, which were Kenshin, Sanosuke and Aoshi. _Does my heart well to see ready boys._Hiko thought.

"Yes, well,"Hiko said shortly, tearing his thoughts away and looking serious now. "You men shall attack the village called Jikiro(AN:sorry, I couldn't think of another name!). Now, I must warn you all..." Hiko glanced at his soldiers and continued, "There are three, very talented, very experienced fighters. All girls. Misao Goru, Megumi Shisho, and Kaoru Kamiya. I have selected the warriors who shall battle them..."he said, as the operative screen came down from the stone ceiling. Kenshin, Aoshi and Sanosuke gave eachother a glance before turning back to Hiko. Three beautiful girls appeared on screen. "Now..."Hiko began. He pointed to a girl with long black hair, brown eyes and a pale complection.

"This is Megumi Shisho. Sanosuke Sujiro shall take her."Hiko announced. Sano stood tall and nodded. Hiko nodded back and pointed to a girl with short black hair with a long braid in the back and green-blue eyes and a tan complection. "This is Misao Goru, and the warrior to find and fight her will be Aoshi Hikiru."he said. Aoshi bowed low and nodded. Hiko bowed back and then pointed to the last girl. She had long black hair that was in a pony tail, green eyes, and a creamy complection. "This is Kaoru Kamiya, and Kenshin Himura shall take her."Hiko stated simply. Kenshin bowed and nodded. Hiko smiled at his "son" and the screen flew back to the ceiling. "We attack at sundown."Hiko said. Everyone that was fighting bowed and mumbled "Yes sir." and "Right!"

Hiko told one of his guards to go get his sons, and the three of them walked over to Hiko, bowing some. Hiko chuckled. "No need, my sons."he laughed. Kenshin, Aoshi and Sano stood straight and gave their "father" questioning looks. Hiko became serious once again as he stated quietly, "My sons, you are the ones who have our clan in your grasp. I am counting on you." Kenshin, Sano and Aoshi said in usion, "Hai!" and bowed deeply. Hiko smiled and nodded. "You are dismissed. Now, eat your fill and rest. It's going to be a long night."he said. The three men stood back up and nodded, and walked away to either their coffin or to the buffe table. Hiko sighed. _I hope my sons will pull this off. Those mortal girls' annsesters killed their father's...I hope they shall not have the same brutal fate._Hiko thought sadly. He shook the thoughts away and went to his bed chamber.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kaoru, Megumi and Misao stood in a stance that was regular to the young slayers. It was the deffensive stance, which gave you a well deffense and a chance to attack. "Now, when you are in your stance, be ready to get attacked from behind also. And when you do, you slam your elbow into the bloodsucker's gut and attack both."Misao told the group. The children did as instructed with their partners. Kaoru, Misao and Megumi smiled at them all. "They'll make great slayers one day..."Misao whispered. Megumi and Kaoru nodded. They told the students to take a break as the three friends walked out of the training area and to the little swamp. They were risking a lot since they knew that vampires could lurk around any corner, but it was still day light, so they had no worries. Kaoru walked over to the moss covered lake and looked in. She saw no reflection of herself. "Just like a vampire..."she mused. She snapped out of her daydreams as she heard Megumi's famous laugh.

"Ohohohohohohohoho!"Megumi laughed loudly. Kaoru looked over to Misao, who was sprawled on the ground and twitching slightly as Megumi laughed even harder. Kaoru smiled at her friends. But suddenly her senses became sharp as a blur past infront of her. She became still and she said loudly to her friends, "Hey! Shut up for a minute!" Megumi immidiatly stopped laughing and Misao stopped trying to strangle Megumi as the two of them watched Kaoru carefully. Kaoru kept her dagger like swords near her as she looked around slowly. Something was very different about the surroundings. She held still. Misao gulped and Megumi called quietly, "What is it Kaoru-kun?" Kaoru looked around even more. Then she saw it. There was a pair of amber eyes looking at her hungrily. She gulped and said hoarsly, "Megumi...Misao...go. Protect...the children. Now." Megumi followed her gaze and saw nothing but trees. "Kaoru? Who are you looking at?"Megumi asked while looking at her friend. Kaoru turned to her friends and threw a rock at them. Both of them screamed and Kaoru yelled, "GO! RUN!" Megumi and Misao nodded and ran as fast as they could, looking back at their friend.

Kaoru turned back around to the trees and took out her weapons. She looked back where she saw the eyes and went numb when she didn't see anything. "C-come out! I know you're around here! So why not be pulled out of your misery and leave before I come find you!"she said, her voice cracked and dry.

"Very clever for a girl."

Kaoru turned around quikly and saw a man standing a few feet away from her. She couldn't make out what he looked like, but all she saw was glowing amber eyes and an X-like scar on his right cheek. Kaoru got in her fighting stance and shouted, "Come fight like a real man and show yourself, you filthy bloodsucker!" She saw the man smirk. "Now that is no way to talk to strangers. Especially if you don't know who or _what_ they are."he said cooly. Kaoru held back a nervous choke. She was not going to let him see her break down! "Yeah, I should be telling you the same thing. I'm sure you know _what_ I am, but do you know _who _I am?"Kaoru asked cockily. He smirked again. "Cofident, are you? I came here not to fight, but to warn."he said smoothly. Kaoru was on edge now. He was creepy. Much creepier than the other vampires. "Well, state your warning, then leave, or I will kill you without hesitation, vampire."she said, letting herself relax some. He smiled evilly. "Very well. My master has told me to warn you mortals that our clan shall attack tonight. No one knows when, but he wants you humans to be ready for us. Now..."he said. Kaoru blinked. And blinked again. He was...gone?

Kaoru stood straight and smiled to herself. "Must've scared him off."she said arrogantly. But boy did that thought pass quikly. Kaoru felt a strong arm go around her stomach, pinning her arms to her sides, and another arm going around her neck. She felt hot breath on her neck and stiffened, praying that the man wouldn't bite her. She felt him smirk and she felt sharp fangs brush gently against her neck. _Oh god..._she thought with a shudder. "Don't let your guard down like that again Kaoru Kamiya, or you shall die under my fangs."he whispered in her ear, making Kaoru shiver more. Kaoru felt a toung grace her neck, then she fell to the ground. Kaoru looked up just in time to see the man turn into a black bat. She got one more glimps of his glowing amber eyes before he flew off. Kaoru breathed out a sigh of relief. "Atleast I'm not in his hold anymore."she whispered. Then she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw her friends running to her.

"Kaoru-chan!"Megumi yelled as they reached her. Kaoru gave her a small smile and said, "I'm OK Megumi-san, Misao-kun." Misao nodded and asked, "What did that thing say to you?" Kaoru smiled again, but then pure shock and horror fell opon her. _"My master has told me to warn you mortals that our clan shall attack tonight. No one knows when, but he wants you humans to be ready for us."_the voice repeated in her head. Megumi looked at Kaoru worriedly. "K-Kaoru, are you OK?"she asked. Kaoru shook her head. "The vampires...they're attacking tonight...our village...attacking...oh Kami..."she breathed. Misao and Megumi turned white. Then with one last glance at eachother, the three ran to tell their king.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kenshin walked over to Hiko's chamber and pulled open the door, letting himself in. He bowed as Hiko spoke softly. "Did you warn the mortals, Himura?"he asked, his smooth voice flowing over the room with perfect ease. Kenshin nodded and said in a quiet voice, "Hai." Hiko smiled to the window. "Tell the others to be ready. We leave at sunset."he said. Kenshin stood and walked out to find the members of the battle. He soon found Sanosuke and Aoshi and, after they were done telling everyone, they sat and ate and talked. "What did that Kaoru girl look like?"Aoshi asked. Kenshin shrugged. "If she were one of us, I would like her."he said, as if nothing were simpler than that. Aoshi and Sanosuke gave eachother a look before going back to their quik breakfast. Kenshin shrugged off his friends' antics and ate quietly and quikly, wanting to be ready for the big fight.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The emporor had announced the attacking of the vampires that was to happen tonight, and Misao, Megumi and Kaoru were getting ready for the brutal battle of their life. Megumi and Misao had confidence that they were ready for another fight, but Kaoru knew that any warrior of their village right now would last in tonight's battle because of weakness and wounds. Kaoru knew that many were to be turned into one of them tonight, or killed under many's fangs. She sighed as she put the last of her armor on. It was near sundown, and that was when she and the emporor also predicted that the vampires were to attack.

Kaoru looked out of the window. Sunset. She turned to her friends. "Let's go."she said softly. Megumi and Misao complied and followed after her, all of them having the feeling that this hord of vampires was going to be the toughest yet.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Aoshi put on their armor and headed toward the exit of the underground cave. Kenshin sighed, wishing the battling would end soon. He didn't exactly want to kill, but it was like this whole other side of him would take over and he would kill on instinct. He was known as the Kyuuketsuki Battosai in his world and the mortal world. _Oh well._he sighed. It was time for battle, and Kenshin could slowly feel the other side of him taking over...

**Did you like it?good!now review pllz!**


	2. AN

**OK,there was a review that was very long so i am going to answer that now.the review was from legolasEstelstar.ok,thank you for the real last names i had forgot them.and i didnt know kaorus eyes were blue cuz they always sorta looked green to me.and no,they are going to sleep in cofins.yes,hiko still looks the same and he is just a little older.and how kaorus father killed kenshins parents will come later on.no,kenshin,sanosuke,and aoshi were always vampires cuz their parents were vampires and i meant that they were taken in by hiko when their families died.i think that was it...yea.did i get them all?anyway,the rest of the reviews will come when i get ch.2 up and running.i just needed to get that out of the way.anyway,im re-writing ch.2 cuz i screwed up on it.it should be up by tomoro or later today.kk,thanks for reviewing and i swear i will answer the rest when ch.2 is up.thxz!**

**Later,RavenC**


	3. Chapter 2: Battle for Revenge

**Disclaimor: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin...but one day i will!(evil cackle)MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..(cough,cough)HA HA!**

**Sano:Are you done now?**

**Riley:Yes,Im quite finished.**

**Kaoru:Isnt everyone happy that she updated?**

**Readers:(nod)**

**Riley:YAY!My readers missed me!**

**Kenshin:(whispers to Sano)Bet they wouldnt have missed her so much when we were gonna tell that lie that she quit and moved onto chemistry.**

**Sano:(nod)**

**Riley:(evil eyes and grows really big and scary)What did you say you rats of a bannana?**

**Kenshin and Sano:(nervous look) o.O Nothing!**

**Riley:(goes back to normal)Good!Now on with the chapter!.**

**Kaoru POV**

I could feel my heart pounding. It was pounding harder than ever. I couldn't stop thinking about that one vampire that had come to warn us all. Something about him was strange. Besides him being a kyuuketsuki, something wasn't right about him. I could sense two different ki's. One was exceptionally good, but it was faint. The other was pure evil and that was the stronger one. I don't get it. How could a vampire be good when all they do is turn humans into one of them, or just kill them? Oi...I don't know. Oh well. I better just fight. And maybe...I'll see that vampire again. Maybe.

**Kenshin POV**

Gah! Why can't I stop thinking about her! She is only a mortal! One of those who kill for no reason. But...she was...pure. She had a reason, no doubt. But...I have one too. That is to avenge my parents and repay the debt to Hiko. That is why I kill mortals. But...I can't kill Kaoru Kamiya. I could hurt her exceptionally bad, but I don't think I could kill. Man...as soon as this whole war is over, I swear I'll never become a killer again. Who knows? Maybe...things will accually work out for vampires and mortals. Maybe...

**Chapter two: Battle for Revenge**

It was dark. Cold, and dark. The two armies were becoming closer to one another. Kaoru knew it. Kenshin knew it. They both knew that this was it. They would have to kill one or the other. With the help of their armies, or alone. They had to. They both had to avenge their parents' death. They had to. Finally, both armies of vampires and humans were in the sight of eachother. No one moved. No one spoke. No one blinked. It was a small stare down between them, vampire and human. The general of the humans raised his sword, showing he was ready for battle. The vampire general raised his sword, showing the same. In an instant, you could here the battle cry of both armies, and the charging of the feet, then the peircing screams that filled the night air as vampires got injured, humans got killed.

Megumi ran her sword clear across a vampire's body, and the bloodsucker dropped to the ground, moaning in pain, blood pouring out of him. Megumi smirked. She turned around when she heard more screams from other vampires and/or humans and then saw Misao battling a white haired vampire. Then she saw another vampire running up to Misao from behind her back. Megumi quickly charged at the man and blocked his sword with her own. Misao turned and saw Megumi a few feet away from her, easily fighting off the vampire. Misao gulped. She was still wondering where Kaoru was, but she had to stay focussed. The white haired vampire swung at her, and Misao yelped and dodged it roughly. Sweat ran down her back. The vampire kept coming at her, nonstop. She slowly felt her nerves building up on her as she continued to fight.

Megumi stared at the spikey haired vampire she was dealing with. He was quick and skilled all at once, but she could tell he was tiring some. Just some. The two of them were staring at eachother now, full head on. The vampire smirked as he ran to her, swinging his sword across her frail skin. Megumi cried as she felt the rusted and blood stained metal cut deeply into her arm. Crimson blood fell to the ground as she stumbled, clutching her blooded arm and growling at the vampire. He only smirked evilly and got into a fighting stance again.

"So...Takani was it? Yes, I believe it was. What's it like to know you're about to die?" the vampire growled. Megumi smirked; though still wounded, she was determined. "I gotta say it feels like being one of you kyuuketsuki. Just plain sickening." she growled back. The vampire's look turned to cocky to furious in many ways. "You'll regret you ever said that to me, Sangara Sanosuke, Takani Megumi!" he shouted. He charged at her, and Megumi fought back, no matter how little strength she had from her wound.

Kaoru charged at the vampire she was fighting. It had been the one from earlier today. The one with the X-like scar and amber eyes. The vampire charged at her with the same god like speed, throwing his sword up so it clanged together with Kaoru's. Kaoru pushed on her sword, as the vampire pushed back. He broke the hold and thrashed it at her, barely missing her neck by a millimeter. Kaoru's eyes widened as the vampire's moves became more quicker and harder to dodge. Kaoru stumbled back slightly as another blow was struck and she had gotten away with it again. Kaoru's vision was blurring and she could now understand why. Her whole body was aching. Tears were forming in her eyes. Kaoru looked up, and as if in slow motion, the vampire's blade cut clear across Kaoru's stomach, opening a gash in her sensitive skin and earning a cry of pain as Kaoru fell.

A loud cry was heard and Misao and Megumi looked up, recognizing it. Kaoru was hurt. They both felt it. Both ran off to the direction, forgetting totally about the vampires that they were fighting. Megumi was behind Misao because her wounds were greater than Misao's. Suddenly, Megumi felt a sharp and explosive pain erupt from her back and throughout the rest of her blood covered body. She screamed in agony as she fell, and Misao looked back at her friend. She screamed in terror as she saw Megumi's body, lying on the ground with a giant sword sticking out of her back. Megumi, thankfully, was still breathing, but barely. Misao ran back to her, but was cut off when the white haired vampire appeared infront of her. Misao gazed in his eyes fearfully. His eyes were a cold black, and his fangs were dripping with blood. Misao whimpered and unsheethed her sword, ready to fight. But she needed to save her friends. Megumi was lying on the ground in a blood pool, and who knows what was happening to Kaoru. Misao swallowed, ready to fight, but scared to death. But the vampire's blade was too quick, and it cut clear across Misao's chest, leaving a deep cut, blood spilling out. Misao cried and fell to the ground, motionless.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kenshin nodded to Sanosuke and Aoshi as they slowly picked up the three young women they had just injured. They turned to the direction of the moon. It was slowly setting. Sano turned and began to walk into the forest, Kenshin and Aoshi following slowly. They had been ordered to get to know these girls, take them as their own and then kill them. Orders from Hiko's faithful messenger, Soujiro. Slowly, they walked into a cave where they were told to stay in until further orders.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Soujiro watched the three young vampires walk off into the forest. He laughed quietly. This was all working out wonderfully. He had the three vampires fooled, and who would ever suspect the innocent little messenger to concoct an evil scheme such as this? No one, that's who! He laughed again, proud that this was working out so nicely. Soujiro now only had to get rid of the girls, then the three vampires, and then kill their reinging king. Then, he would become ruler! Soujiro smiled proudly at himself as he turned into a small bat and flew off.

**Riley: So,I am back with the new chapter!**

**Kaoru:YAY!**

**Riley:I know, i know. Everyone is very pleased. **

**Readers:(cricket chirps)**

**Riley:RIGHT!**

**Readers:Oh!Yea,right...(laughs nervously)**

**Kenshin:I think youre scaring them Riley-dono.**

**Sano:Yea.Maybe you should lay off a little.**

**Riley:Oh screw you retarded monkeys!Anyway,Im back and...now what do I do?**

**Misao:You answer reviews!**

**Riley:But I dont wanna!**

**Kenshin:Sanosuke and I would be happy to do the honors...(smiles evilly)**

**Riley: o.O no thanks.I'll do them thank you.**

**ANSWER TO REVIEWS**

**Sweetflowerli: Thanks!I hope you liked this chapter!**

**legolasEstelstar: I already answered your review in the AN.Thanks too!**

**Innocent Battousai: Sorry but i like the traditional junk,but I'll take into consideration to what you said.Thanks for reviewing!(And I didn't mean to change the last names...I forgot them..;;**

**Ruronichick13: Thanks soo much for reviewing to the story.I hope you liked this chapter!**

**erica6060:thanks a bunch for reviewing!**

**Angel of lonliness: Thank you for reviewing and Im glad you liked it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
